Where only the stars can see us
by SingleSweetBluebell
Summary: 'What are you doing' 'Star-gazing' It's the evening of the Yule Ball, and while Hermione is immersed in thoughts of the talented and interesting Victor Krum, she has feelings for a completely unexpected classmate in the grotto where nobody can see them... except for the fairies . One shot.


Just a one shot. I was re-reading the Goblet of Fire and used the small details such as the part when he sees her looking beautiful with Krum and cannot fathom an insult to fuel my story. I fancied this sparked jealousy in him and thought it would be a good time for Hermione and Draco to connect.

* * *

Cautiously, I pushed aside a bush full of squeaking fairies and surveyed the twinkling grotto. My breath danced in the crisp december air, but I felt a sense of warmth as I thought about victor dancing with me, conversing, opening up to me. There really was more to him than quidditch, which plenty of other girls fawned after him for.  
The warmth I felt was quickly chased away by a rising memory of the ugly scene earlier between me and ron. Why was he acting like a complete dunder head? He couldn't be...jealous, could he? Sighing, I swept aside another bush, wishing I could do the same to my thoughts, and made my way deeper into the grotto, peering round bushes to see if I could find harry and ron. To my right, I saw two shapes hidden in a bush and hurried over, tapping one on the shoulder impatiently.

'There you are! I've been look-oh!'

The two shapes I had thought were hiding were actually entwined together, and until I had interrupted, were kissing passionately. I felt my fade redden as fleur frowned up at me haughtily, a slight excited blush to her bony cheeks.

'Sorry.' I hastened, turning away. I could already hear the slurpy sounds of them kissing before I had moved away, and I flinched at the sound. Still probing amongst the bushes, I thought about victor again. What if he expected me to kiss him? My heart beat frantically at the thought - I had never kissed anyone before, the closest relationship I had was with books for goodness sake! Before I could delve further into my troubled thoughts my foot collided with something and I went flying through the icy air, landing on top of something warm.

'Hello, Granger.' Said an amused voice.

'Merlin's pants!' I shrieked, rolling off the body of draco malfoy.

'That's the biggest curse you can think of? I'm disappointed.' He smirked, shaking his head and causing his white blonde hair to flop in his eyes. Stretched out on the ground, he had his hands behind his head and was grinning lazily at me. I felt a slight shock go through me as I realised there was no trace of malicious attitude in the smile. I proceeded cautiously anyway.

'What are you doing?'

'Star-gazing.'

'Really?' I said sceptically. 'Looks more like hiding to me.'

Something flickered in his eyes. 'Well done Granger, you really are smart.'

'Huh?'

Malfoy pulled himself up to a sitting position and patted the ground next to him. I eyed him in disbelief. Was he really inviting me to a cosy chat? Seeing my hesitation, he did that smirk again and said snidely 'What? Afraid to get your dress robes dirty?' Scowling, I plonked myself down next to him and folded my arms, not looking at him.

'Okay, so what are you hiding from?' I snapped, glaring at the icy floor.

'Nothing. Forget it.' Chancing a glance at him, I saw he looked embarrassed, and had resumed his laid back position. He was looking carefully at the stars and avoiding my gaze.

I paused, then sighed and lay down next to him, staring up as well. 'If you don't tell me, I'm going to start quizzing you on astronomy and tell professor sinistra you're really interested in joining astronomy club.' I threatened. I felt his shoulders shake with laughter, and felt a rush of warmth suddenly. Before I could figure out this absurd reaction, he spoke softly. 'I'm hiding from pansy.'

'Oh.'

Pause.

'Why?' I said carefully.

'She keeps trying to kiss me.' He said even quieter.

'Don't you like her? Thought you were like this.' I held up two crossed fingers between us.

Gently, he took my hand and lowered it back down. 'No.'

Again, I felt a rush of heat at his touch, and I knew I had to stop feeling it because it was just confusing me. I sat up, and he followed suit immediately, frowning.

'Where are you going?' I fancied there was some hurt in his tone, but couldn't be sure.

'Malfoy.' I said steely, as to hide my emotions that were in complete disarray. 'You are a Slytherin. I am a Gryffindor. We are known enemies and usually you are horrible to me and call me a mudblood. Explain why you are being so nice. Now.' I folded my arms and maintained my cold expression.  
There was a pregnant pause, then the air was punctuated by malfoys laughs. Spotting my disapproving face, he laughed even harder, only stopping when I made to get up.

'Okay, okay. Here goes.'

Looking into my eyes, he took a deep breath and murmured 'Granger, I'm sorry for being awful to you, but like you said, I'm a Slytherin. Do you think if I'd have gone round being friendly to you, I'd have been liked in my house? Don't you think I'd have much rather have been in Gryffindor? But the sorting hat put me in slytherin.' Malfoy stared miserably at the floor. 'My entire family were put in Slytherin, I've been brought up to be excited about the prospect. And when I first got here, I was...I guess now the novelty's worn off..' He gulped and ran a hand through his sleek hair.

I looked at him in complete disbelief. 'But in first year you tried to get me and Harry into trouble, remember that dragon? You really did hate me, I'm sure of it. You do still!' I demanded the words, hoping to make them true, but Malfoy smiled sadly.

'Well yes, I did hate you for being a know it all, and I must admit I'm not a fan of Potty and Weasal,' he broke off to smile at my scowl, 'but last year, when you punched me...I guess it had the opposite effect!'

'What are you saying Malfoy?' I said in a strangled voice.

Taking a deep breath, malfoy took my hand and said 'I'm saying that tonight, when I saw you looking so beautiful, broke all the restraint I've beeing using over the past year. I really...like you, Hermione.'

I jumped up and pulled my hand from his. 'I better get back to Krum!' And ran away as fast as I could. Unfortunately, I was wearing dainty, impractical heels and went skidding on a sheet of ice, collapsing in a bush and causing crowds of fairies to erupt into the air. Cursing, I tried to distangle myself from the bush when a hand appeared and pulled me up.

'Thank you.' I said stiffly.

'You're welcome.' Said Malfoy, just as monotonous.

We stood staring at each other for a moment, and then Malfoy said gently 'I know you don't feel the same way, so we can go about pretending everything hasn't changed tomorrow. But I couldn't keep it to myself anymore.' He took a step closer.

'Malfoy...' I tried to collect my thoughts and ignore the hungry look in his eye.

'Of course, even if I did feel the same way it would never work, we're in two different houses.'

'Mmm.' He agreed, taking another step.

'I can't even imagine what Ron and Harry would say.'

'Completely unimaginable.' He took one more step.

'You play against my best friend in quidditch! Your family is rumoured to be dark wizards. You set up those stupid potter stinks badges, how could I like you?'

Silence filled the clear night, except for the twitterings of the fairies. Then-

'Go, then.' Whispered malfoy, his face inches from mine.

And I knew at that point I had run out of excuses.

'I can't.' I breathed. Malfoy's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but recovered and the hungry look returned. He trailed his fingers up my arm and placed a hand in my hair. We were both breathing hard, and I fluttered my eyes closed so I wouldn't have to look at his expression anymore, afraid I would embarrass myself by doing something passionate.  
I waited, and I felt malfoy step even closer and wrap his other arm round my waist, pulling me to his warm body.  
His lips brushed mine for a few seconds, then returned to kiss me gently. Mine moved against his awkwardly and I tried to follow his lead, but we broke apart after a few seconds, opening our eyes.

'You've never kissed anyone before, have you Granger?' Malfoy smiled, but kindly instead of sneeringly.

'No.' I blushed and looked down, but he tilted my face back up and said jauntily 'Don't worry, it's like dancing. It's all about the leading.'

And he leaned back in to kiss me, tilting his head one way, whilst I naturally went the other. Our lips moulded one another and I felt my enthusiasm build. The kiss changed from gentle to passionate, and I felt my body unstiffen and relax. I wrapped my arms around him and felt him respond, pulling me in even closer. I felt his hand move from my waist to the hem of my robes and wondered if I should stop him, but it felt so wonderful I shrugged the small thought away.

'Ow dare you!' A voice exploded into the night and I jumped in anxiety, accidentally biting his lip. We broke apart, him clutching his lip and me frantically apologising, when we heard footsteps this way. I panicked, wondering how on earth I was going to run on this ice, but Draco (I couldn't call him Malfoy anymore) picked me up and before I could say 'Draco, what?' he had pushed me into a clump of bushes and laid on top of me.  
We waited in silence for a few minutes for the footsteps to pass. My breathing was ragged and I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to look at him and gazed at a particularly bright fairy instead. When the footsteps had died away, only then did I look at him so fast that our heads crashed together and I couldn't help but burst into laughter. He rolled off me and laughed too, clutching his head and swearing.  
'First my lip, now my head, you've got a dangerous side to you Granger!'

'I am sorry about that.' I said earnestly. 'I guess I was getting into it too much.'

'Ah that's ok, it's sexy!' He winked and I blushed once more, starting him off again.

'Ok,' I got up, 'Time to get back to the castle.

'Reckon you can save me a dance?' He said casually, as we stepped out of the bush and made our way up the path, him holding me round the waist so I didn't fall.

I stopped in horror, looking at him.

'Joking!' He laughed again. We walked in silence for a while, then he said abruptly 'When can I see you again?'

'Soon.' I promised, not caring of the consequences if we got caught. I only had to think of the kiss to want more.

His face lit with a happy smile, every trace of jeering and spite gone. He looked really...handsome. As I blushed once more, I told myself sternly that I really needed to stop thinking of these thoughts that betrayed me! We were nearly at the castle door when a snide voice came from the shadows.

'What are you two doing?' Snape stepped out, bearing down on us like a raven to its prey. Then I remembered Malfoy's arm around my waist, and I hurried to get him off me. Beating me to it, he said spitefully 'Granger slipped in her stupid little heels and grabbed onto me.' He rolled his eyes at Snape and sneered down at me.

I stared coldly back, snapping 'Please malfoy, you're the one who slipped and grabbed me! It was your arm round _my_waist, remember?'

'Enough.' Said Snape lazily. 'Back inside, both of you.' Malfoy strode off without another word, but turned round and winked at me whilst at the door. I was grinning stupidly after him when a Snape said 'Please be careful, miss granger.'  
I looked quickly at him, realising he was watching me beadily.

'What do you mean sir?' I blurted.

'I mean be careful that nobody finds out.' He snapped. And, giving me a piercing stare, he nodded curtly and strode off into the night, his robes billowing behind him.

I stared after him for a while, until an indignant voice said 'Herm-own-ninny!' Sighing, I turned and smiled at Victor, who was standing in the doorway looking perturbed and hurt at the same time. 'Vould you care to dance?' He asked eagerly, holding out a hand. Behind him, I saw two identical scowls. One was Ron's, of course, but the other was Draco's. Smiling slightly, I imagined it was him who was asking, and took Victor's hand.

* * *

Do you want me to write another? Let me know what you want to read!

p.s. - To all those lovely people who read my inception fanfics, I'm so sorry I haven't finished 'Have you two met?', I'm finding it really hard to go back to! Hopefully I will get it done otherwise it will grate on my mind, but I don't think I'll be writing anymore inception fanfics, sorry :(


End file.
